


Breakfast with Loki

by Panda365



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda365/pseuds/Panda365
Summary: *This work is part of a Marvel Scramble.*Loki, a humble barista gets a lecture from his intimidating boss Jack Rollins.*Jack Rollins & Loki Coffeeshop AU prompt*
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Marvel Fandom Scramble 2020





	Breakfast with Loki

“Loki!”

A voice shouts from behind the metal swinging door. Had the walls not been made of brick the young barista would’ve had every coffee pot, syrup, and paper coffee cup sleeve fall on top of him.

The infamous Loki was a prankster, a mischievous barista of a well known hot spot in a small town. His thin build, chiseled features, and English accent were enough to charm any who entered into the Rollins establishment. With a love forsimple magic tricks and a nasty habit of thieving; missing receipt papers, napkins, and cheap supplies remained the majority of his manager’s complaints.

With an eye roll the young man turns from his register. His elbow rests over the counter as he sinks comfortably into his position. A wide grin full of guilt spreads over his face as he opens his arms;

“How wonderful to see you again Jack! I have missed you! How was your trip to where was it, Cancun?”

The tall man enters with a firm expression, the stare in his eyes enough to cause the surrounding employees to pick up their pace. He snaps toward the lanky barista over his currently held smug expression;

“Save it! My office. Now!”

Loki breaks his stare over the intimidating tone and follows his demanding boss with a roaming eye. With a slide of hand, a twenty-dollar bill finds it’s way into the front pouch of his deep red apron.

Jack presses forward, opening the door to his office as the young man steps inside.

Rollins ensures a clear hallway before locking the door behind them and plants a firm forefinger into Loki’s chest;

“I suppose you found the dead rat in Mrs. Pattington’s locker amusing?! Do You realize I have received exactly eight write ups for you since Monday!”

He grins, prepared to smooth talk his way out of this current dilemma in the same way he always does.With a breathy voice he softens his eyebrows;

“A simple misunderstanding my dear Jack, you make the assumption that I placed that rodent into the locker. Heaven knows I don’t prank with any living things.”  


“It wasn’t alive.”

”Well. Dead or alive.”

“The roach! In Steve’s shoes-“

“Ah well-“

“The snake skin?!”

“Not alive- anymore- yet a fine specimen for a python-“

“The dead fish shoved into the vents!”

“Oh that aroma-“

Rollins circles to his desk, hand pounding into the solid wood with each sentence in order to emphasize his points;

“You CONTINUE to damage the reputation of this establishment and in doing so, continue to threaten my job! This is not your first warning here Loki!”

The man chuckles, lifting the black baseball cap from off his head, a part of his daily suffocating uniform; 

“Oh Jack. Now we agree, firing me would certainly cause an uproar in your most loyal of patrons. Who would blend sweet Peggy Rogers’ ‘London Fog’ each morning?

“I have had it with you-“

With a quick thought Loki sits at the edge of Jack’s desk with an eagerness to put himself back on top;

“Now Jack, you know all I have to do is tell my father that there has been an absurd misunderstanding. One mention of a certain manager bullying his loyal employee- well, we wouldn’t want that.”

Jack grits his teeth. Sinking slowly into his chair, he spins with a hand over his head. The older man releases a broken exhale over the stress caused by this ‘loyal’ employee. With the mention of the company’s majority shareholder, he has no choice but to permit a manipulative Loki to return to his post. He growls;

“Get out of my office.”

“What was that Jack,’ Loki pushes his luck, ‘I couldn’t hear you.”

“Get out! Get back to work!”

The boy twirls his tongue over his cheek with a sly smile spreading over his face;

“Yes sir.”

He turns to exit with a posh flare, pausing with his hand over the door;

“One more thing.”

Jack releases another exhale. His eyes are wide from stress;

“What!”

“I believe I have a sick day?”

He lies, “Yes. Take it!”

Loki grins and reaches to remove his apron, “Perfect.”

Jack pulls back to avoid a wack from the swinging ties of the apron and raises a hand to prevent the article from flying completely into his face.

The barista bows dramatically and makes his way for the exit once more.

Jack remains frozen, fist clenching the red fabric. With his eyes shifted downward to the front pocket he spots a frog. The croaking from the 4 inch brown spotted amphibian causes the manager to scream;

“Loki!”

The satisfied barista grins from outside the office. He slips a hand into his back pocket to check for his stolen goods. Upon reaching the building’s exit he counts his stolen cash and coins. The ‘tips’ as he so affectionately refers to them, adding up to be a well rounded $50. Not bad for a 3 hour work day.


End file.
